


Die Magie von Weihnachten

by Taaya



Category: Ghostsitter - Tommy Krappweis
Genre: Ektoplasma-Express, Mission Fic, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: Als der Gehilfe des Weihnachtsmannes sich verletzt, soll ausgerechnet Tom einspringen.
Relationships: Tom/Mimi, possible Hop-Tep/Amalia
Kudos: 3





	Die Magie von Weihnachten

„Also noch einmal von vorn: Den Weihnachtsmann gibt’s wirklich?“ Tom Röschenberg stand im alten Hobbykeller seiner Oma, im Schein von Flammen und diverser fluoreszierender Dinge, deren Namen er nicht einmal kannte, und schaute in die Runde.

Vlarad, der Vampir, stand gerade am Kessel. Er hatte die Bewohner der Schreckensfahrt zwar zusammengerufen, aber sein neuester Versuch eines veganen Blutersatzes war gerade in einer kritischen Phase und durfte nicht unbeaufsichtigt gelassen werden. So hatte er sie also alle notgedrungen in den Keller gerufen, den er erneut zu einem Labor umfunktioniert hatte. Nach dem Erfolg des ersten Detektiv Drakulev-Films war die Schreckensfahrt gerade erneut in der Hand der Filmcrew und eine ganze Winterpause ohne Labor war für den Grafen schlicht nicht möglich.

„In der Tat“, bestätigte er nun und schaute einen Moment vom blubbernden Gebräu auf, dessen Farbe bisher eher an moosigen Schlamm als an Blut erinnerte.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Was ist er denn? Zauberer? Gott? Fee?“ So langsam glaubte Tom nicht mehr daran, dass irgendein Fabelwesen  _ nicht _ existierte. Und doch … der Weihnachtsmann?

„Das ist ein wenig schwer zu erklären und tut gerade auch nicht wirklich etwas zur Sache. Wichtig ist nur, dass er Herrn Feuerflieg kontaktiert hat. Und dieser uns.“

„Weil ihm ein Mensch fehlt. Sein Gehilfe hat sich ausgerechnet diese Woche verletzt und liegt im Krankenhaus, ich weiß, ich weiß.“ Das hatten sie alles schon vor einer halben Stunde durchgekaut. „Aber was ich nicht verstehe… Den Weihnachtsmann gibt es doch schon etwas länger, oder?“ 

„Nun,... Ja. Aber er machte einige Wandel durch. Wie lange er schon existiert, ist wohl selbst ihm nicht bekannt. Da angenommen wird, dass er unter anderem auf den nordisch-germanischen Gott Odin zurück geht und dessen Name schon in der vorrömischen Eisenzeit-“ 

„Verzeih, mein blaublütiger Bruder“, meldete sich Hop-Tep zu Wort. „Aber ich befürchte, wenn du nun die ganze Entstehungsgeschichte aus jedweder beteiligten Mythologie aufführst, ist Weihnachten vorbei, ehe du geendet hast.“ 

Tom ergriff die Möglichkeit, wieder etwas zu sagen. „Aber wenn der schon so alt ist, wie kann er dann einen menschlichen Gehilfen haben? Ich meine, wir haben doch erst Anfang des Jahres das Gesetz außer Kraft gesetzt, dass uns verbietet, zusammen zu leben.“

„Der älteste der Ewigen Sieben verbot nur einen Blutpakt zwischen Sterblichen und Untoten. Generelle Zusammenarbeit ist zwar nicht unbedingt gern gesehen gewesen, und konnte mitunter auch geahndet werden, war aber nicht generell und in jeder Form illegal“, erklärte der Vampir wieder. 

„Sonst hätte der Meyertyp sich das wohl kaum getraut. Als Assistenz vom Feuerflieg hatte er immerhin selbst oft genug mit Untoten zu tun gehabt“, brummte Welf halb amüsiert, halb genervt. Ihnen allen steckte diese Erfahrung wohl immer noch in den Knochen - sofern sie noch Knochen hatten.

„Und Zoracz hätte nie gewagt, mich zu versklaven“, fügte Dada hinzu.

Tom fragte sich, ob man Zoracz wirklich noch dazuzählen konnte. Immerhin hatte er sich ja zumindest mit unfreiwilliger Hilfe von Untoten deutlich länger am Leben gehalten, als ein Sterblicher hätte leben sollen. Aber er fragte nicht nach, nicht heute.

„Wäre das Gesetz strikter gewesen, wäre Zoracz uns auch aus vielerlei anderen Gründen nie ein Problem geworden. Und dennoch bin ich froh, dass das Gesetz nicht so strikt war - und jetzt gar nicht mehr ist“, verkündete Vlarad und lächelte dabei Tom an.

Die anderen stimmten mit ein. Dass aus den Ewigen Sieben die Ewigen Sechs geworden waren, war für sie alle eine Erleichterung. 

„Also gut. Der Weihnachtsmann braucht also einen Menschen. Und weil ich schon Erfahrung mit Untoten habe und Feuerflieg ihm zu nervig war-“ 

„Kann man ihm nicht verdenken“, murmelte Welf. 

Tom fuhr fort: „Deswegen kommt er ausgerechnet auf mich? Und ich soll deshalb Omas legendäres Weihnachtsessen verpassen?“ 

Vlarad nickte. „Korrekt.“

Auch die anderen stimmten zu, oder grrrmpften, was bei Wombie ja so ziemlich dasselbe war. Selbst Mimi schaute ihn zwar traurig an, nickte aber nur. Dabei wäre dies hier ihr erstes Weihnachten zusammen gewesen ... Naja, morgen war ja auch noch ein Tag. Jetzt musste er wohl erstmal zum Weihnachtsmann.

Für Tom ergab das nicht sonderlich viel Sinn, aber seine untoten Freunde schieben davon nicht im geringsten überrascht oder verwirrt. Also fragte er sich wieder einmal, ob sie etwas wussten, was sie ihm nicht verrieten. Und war er wirklich der Einzige, der all das hier irgendwie seltsam fand? Noch immer überraschte es ihn ja jeden Tag, dass er mit einer Gruppe aus Werwesen, Geist, Zombie, Vampir und ehemaliger Mumie zusammenlebte, diese völlig normal existierten und dabei nicht einmal so wirklich selten waren, auch, wenn sie das selbst wohl anders sahen.

„Also gut, muss ich irgendetwas beachten? Wird das gefährlich?“, fragte Tom. Vielleicht konnte er auch einfach ablehnen, aber wenn weder Welf noch Hop-Tep und nicht einmal der manchmal überskeptische Vlarad ihm das bisher hatten ausreden wollen, war die Anfrage des Weihnachtsmannes wohl entweder wirklich wichtig, oder er wirklich die einzige Wahl.

„Zieh dir was Warmes an.“ Das war alles, was Welf brummte, dann hielt er Tom eine Mütze hin.

Dieser war überrascht. Nicht, weil die Mütze besonders war, sondern, weil sie das gerade nicht war. Sie war nicht rot mit weißem Saum und einer Bommel, sondern einfach seine ganz normale Mütze, die er auch schon im letzten Winter getragen hatte. Irgendwie hatte er mit etwas gerechnet, was mehr … naja, eben besonders war.

„Und wie komme ich zum Weihnachtsmann?“ Dann verzog er das Gesicht und fragte in weinerlichem Ton: „Doch nicht etwa mit den Schleimeimern?“ Flehentlich blickte er zu Vlarad. Auch, wenn ihm immer noch nicht ganz wohl dabei war, mit der riesigen Fledermaus zu reisen, in die der Vampir sich verwandeln konnte, bevorzugte er sie.

„Bitte entschuldige, Junge. Nicht nur, dass du noch vor Untergang der Sonne los musst, zum Nordpol kann ich nicht reisen.“

„Wieso das?“

„Als Vampir bin ich normalerweise unempfindlich gegenüber Kälte. Die Temperaturen, die im Winter am Nordpol herrschen, sind aber so niedrig, dass ohne heißes Blut, das meinen Körper wärmen würde, meine Zellen gefrieren würden. Ich würde sterben. Und wie du siehst …“ Er deutete auf den Kessel vor sich. „Ist mein neuestes Experiment noch weit davon entfernt, dass ich es in eine Thermoskanne füllen und vielleicht die Reise wagen könnte.“

„Oh.“ Das verstand Tom natürlich. Und ein bisschen tat ihm das leid, immerhin wurde es auch in Europa ab und an noch wirklich kalt im Winter. Ob Vlarad dann mehr und öfter trinken musste? „Also gut.“

Er verließ kurz den Keller, um sich fertig zu machen - Oma zuliebe zog er sogar lange Unterwäsche an. Dann kam er zurück in den Keller und steckte den Kopf in den Eimer. Schnell die Adresse in den Schleim gebrüllt, dann merkte er schon, wie sein Magen versuchte, sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

Am Nordpol sah es deutlich anders aus, als er erwartet hätte, zumindest dann, als er sich endlich traute, die Augen aufzumachen. Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen rappelte Tom sich auf, schaute sich um und betrachtete die kleine Siedlung, die sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Weihnachtlich dekoriert und hell erleuchtet lagen die Häuser und Straßen da. Einige Gebäude waren zu klein für Menschen, vielleicht die Wohnhäuser der Elfen? Gab es Elfen?

Andere Gebäude waren in einer für Tom normalen Größe gebaut. Und aus dem Gebäude neben ihm stank es ganz entsetzlich. 

„Entschuldige bitte. Tänzerin hat wohl etwas Falsches gegessen. Zum Glück habe ich mehr Rentiere als Schlittenplätze, so, dass Ersatz schon bereit steht.“ Der Weihnachtsmann war aus dem Gebäude - offensichtlich der Stall - getreten und kam auf Tom zu.

Er sah genauso aus, wie in der Werbung. Rote Hose, roter Mantel, weißer Besatz aus Pelz oder Pelzimmitat. Nur ein bisschen weniger alt wirkte er. Oh, seine Haare waren weiß, aber es fehlten wirkliche Falten, außer um Mund und Augen herum, wenn er lächelte.

„Tänzerin?“ Tom kannte die Namen der Rentiere nur aus amerikanischen Weihnachtsfilmen, wo sie englisch ausgesprochen wurden. 

„Männliche Rentiere verlieren im Winter ihr Geweih. Weibliche sehen also einfach eindrucksvoller aus. Und haben im Winter einen höheren Körperfettanteil, vertragen also die lange Reise in luftigen und somit kalten Höhen besser“, erklärte der Weihnachtsmann und streckte dann seine Hand nach Tom aus. „Bereit für unsere Reise?“

Und Tom ergriff die Hand, die in einen dicken, schwarzen Handschuh verpackt war, und folgte dem Weihnachtsmann zum Schlitten.

Was dann folgte, überraschte Tom. Denn eigentlich geschah nichts. Oh, sie reisten einmal um die ganze Welt, weil es in jedem Land zumindest vereinzelt Familien gab, die Weihnachten feierten. Und Tom half auch. Seine Aufgabe bestand darin, daß Geschenk schon einmal aus dem Sack zu holen, während der Weihnachtsmann den Schlitten parkte, und da, wo Rüben für die Rentiere bereit lagen, diese einzusammeln und die Tiere zu füttern. Aber nichts davon wirkte besonders wichtig. All das hätte der Weihnachtsmann auch selbst machen können, es hätte nur ein wenig mehr Zeit gekostet. Oder er hätte eine seiner Elfen darum bitten können.

Als sie wieder beim Nordpol ankamen, fragte Tom also nach.

„Es geht nicht darum, was du auf unserer Reise gemacht hast, mein Junge“, antwortete der Weihnachtsmann. „Es geht darum, was du währenddessen nicht getan hast. Du hast nicht mit deiner Oma und deinen Freunden gefeiert. Du hast das Festessen verpasst.“

Und Tom verstand. „So, wie erst die Mühen, sie zu beschaffen, Ritualgegenstände magisch auflädt.“ Er dachte an Wombies Getodstag zurück.

Der Weihnachtsmann nickte. „Ohne das willentliche Opfer eines Menschen, der freiwillig auf etwas verzichtet, wäre all das hier nicht möglich. Die Rentiere würden nicht fliegen und die Zeit wäre normal verlaufen. Ohne dich hätte es in diesem Jahr kein Weihnachten gegeben.“

„Aber was passiert, wenn ich nach Hause komme, und wir dort dennoch Weihnachten feiern? Dann habe ich nichts verpasst und habe kein Opfer gebracht.“ Tom konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Oma ihm nicht wenigstens etwas zu Essen aufgehoben hatte. Und Geschenke gab es sicherlich auch. Immerhin hatten sie vorhin bei Omas Haus in München Halt gemacht und Tom hatte sein eigenes Geschenk aus dem Beutel gezogen.

„Dann hätten deine Freunde auf dich gewartet und ihrerseits hierfür ein Opfer gebracht. Das genügt. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du in den nächsten Stunden Lust auf ein Festessen haben wirst“, grinste der Weihnachtsmann und deutete auf den Eimer, der in der Nähe des Stalls schon auf Tom wartete. „Und wenn du erst nachher etwas isst, ist das kein Heiligabend-Festessen mehr, sondern bereits das des ersten Feiertags.“

Tom musste schmunzeln. Die Regeln der Werwelt schienen ihm, wie eigentlich immer, ein bisschen albern zu sein. Aber er hätte sie nicht anders haben wollen.

Er verabschiedete sich vom Weihnachtsmann, dann ging es mit dem 'Kotzo-Bampf-Express' zurück nach Hause, wo er tatsächlich absolut kein Interesse an Nahrung irgendeiner Art verspürte. Stattdessen ging er gleich ins Bett, immerhin war es schon der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag und er wollte noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, bevor das Haus laut und voll wurde, weil Feuerflieg, Kreszenzia und die anderen vorbeikamen. Vielleicht sogar Richterin Amalia? Immerhin hatten sie und Hop-Tep sich diese Blicke zugeworfen… 

Mit dem Gedanken schlief Tom ein. Natürlich schlief er nicht lange, denn Mimi hielt ihre Neugier nicht mehr länger aus und wollte bald Geschenke auspacken. Aber dies ist eine andere Geschichte und soll ein andermal erzählt werden.


End file.
